Jealousy
by Sansa-Rose
Summary: Hotch gets jealous when he sees Morgan comforting Reid after Gideon leaves. This drives Hotch to eventually confess his feelings for Reid.


**Jealousy Hotch/Reid **

'Reid? What's wrong?' Morgan asked anxiously as he saw Reid enter the bullpen a crushed looked on his face. Reid said nothing just handed over the letter he had found at Gideon's cabin. Morgan glanced over the letter. When he had finished reading it he pulled Reid into a hug. 'He's gone,' Reid whispered fighting back tears. 'I'm sorry kid,' Morgan said.

Soon the rest of the team showed up. 'What's wrong?' JJ asked seeing how upset Reid was. 'Gideon's taken off,' Morgan explained. Prentiss and Garcia joined JJ in giving Reid a hug. 'I'm sorry Spence,' JJ said putting a hand on Reid's cheek. I know how much he meant to you.'

Meanwhile SSA Aaron Hotchner, called Hotch by his team, was witnessing the scene in bullpen from his office. He left his office and joined his team. 'What's going on?' he asked. It was Reid who replied his voice flat. 'I went up to Gideon's cabin to look for him. He wasn't there. All I found was his gun, his badge and a letter he'd written to me,' he looked at Hotch, 'He left, just like my father. Why would he do that Hotch?' Hotch sighed. 'I'm afraid I don't know Reid,' he replied. Reid's face hardened and he turned back to his desk.

Prentiss and Morgan went back to their desks, JJ returned to her office and Garcia went to her tech room. Hotch headed back to his office. Just as he was about to go through the door he turned back the bullpen, just in time to see Morgan giving Reid a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Hotch didn't know why but for some reason that gesture sent a pang of jealousy through him. Shaking his head and telling himself he was being stupid he shut the door of his office.

Later that night as Aaron was heading back to his apartment he found his contemplating on why Morgan giving Reid a reassuring pat on the shoulder should have made him feel jealous. _You're not falling in love with him_, Hotch told himself firmly. But as he was getting ready for bed he realised he was lying to himself. He thought about how he had felt while Reid was being tortured by Tobias Hankel. It wasn't just the fear of losing a teammate that had driven him almost to distraction. It was the fear of losing Reid. _Ok, so what are you going to do about this? _he asked himself. Hotch was a reasonable person so it didn't take him long to come up with, what was to him, a reasonable answer. _You're going to ignore these feelings. They will pass and besides you shouldn't be getting involved with Reid. You're his supervisor and it would be inappropriate_, he decided. Feeling better about the situation Hotch rolled over onto his side and went to sleep.

The next morning Hotch, who was normally first in the office, was surprised to see Reid already there. Reid was sitting at his desk tapping a pencil and glaring balefully at his computer. Knowing that Reid was still hurting after Gideon's leaving Hotch decided to try and lighten his mood. 'What did the computer do to do you?' he asked jokingly. Reid jumped and spun around in his chair. Seeing that it was only Hotch Reid gave him a wan smile. 'The computer did nothing,' he responded. 'But Gideon did.' Before Hotch could answer the rest of the team arrived. 'How are you doing kid?' Morgan asked clasping Reid's shoulder and keeping his hand there in a comforting way. Again Hotch felt a flare of jealousy before quickly suppressing it.

The next few days were hell for Hotch every time someone touched Reid jealousy gnawed at his gut. Eventually Hotch realised that he could no longer fight these feelings. _To hell with it,_ he thought, _I'm just going to tell him how I feel_.

So one night after everyone had headed home for the evening Hotch found himself standing outside the front door of Reid's apartment. Feeling incredibly nervous Hotch took a couple of deep breaths to calm his nerves and knocked on the door. Reid looked surprised when he opened the door and saw Hotch standing there. 'Hotch!' he said startled. When he had composed himself he said; 'come in.' Hotch came in and Reid shut the door behind him. When he turned to face Hotch he saw that the older profiler looked uncharacteristically anxious. 'What is it?' he asked concerned. Hotch hesitated before opening his mouth and saying hesitantly; 'Reid...Spencer...' Reid started at the use of his first name. Hotch swallowed before continuing. 'I know this isn't right but...lately I've been having feelings for you. I've tried to ignore them but I can't, not anymore.' Reid said nothing for a while. Eventually he came hesitatingly towards Hotch. 'Hotch...Aaron...do you really mean that?' he wanted to know. Hotch nodded. 'We could get into to serious trouble if Strauss finds out-'he started to say but stopped abruptly when Reid curled a hand around the back of his neck. 'To hell with her,' Reid said smiling impishly. Hotch grinned at him. They stood like for a moment until Hotch placed his hands on Reid's waist and Reid placed his hand on the small of Hotch's back. Hotch pulled Reid closer. 'Spencer,' he whispered. 'Aaron,' Reid whispered back. Then Hotch pressed his lips to Reid's in a gentle kiss. He gasped as Reid deepened the kiss and ran his hands up and down Reid's back. The kiss was slow and sensuous and when they broke apart they rested their foreheads against each other. Slowly Hotch kissed Reid's jaw moving down to his neck. 'I love you,' he murmured into his neck. Reid pressed his face into Hotch's shoulder. 'I love you too,' he replied.


End file.
